Forum:Sister Wiki Development
This will be where we will post development ideas for the Sister Wiki idea. Nra 'Vadumee's Ideas Ascensores This will be my representative race, or rather empire. The idea is that they are Sky Dragonmen who have allied with Dragons to form the 'Ascensores Empire', forged by conquest and settlement by both dragonman and dragon. Since the two races share a feud, the idea is that Etah, as a Titan, will send a physical Christ figure down to unite splinter factions from each race to form the Ascensores, and will then help them form their expansive mountain empire. Technology/Magic The Ascensores, as an admin power, will be a world superpower, and thus have a considerable amount of technomagical advancement; Enchantments art commonplace among weapons, every warrior has at least minor training in magic, runes are carved across buildings, and some mild magico-steampunk atmosphere is abundant in their designs. Culture As a KMF transition, and a direct result of a former Karnasaur's intervention, the Ascensores share a number of Sauran cultural ideals, such as a focus on shadow (in lieu of night time, though as night is a time of shadow, it is still a large focus), a love of knowledge and diversity, and a meritocratic political thought. However, unlike the KMF, the Ascensores (by the way, pronounced 'Ah-chen-SORE-ays) have a monarchial system; a half-dragon and a dragon. No, this isn't bestiality; a rider and his drake are bound at birth. Like the wands of Harry Potter, a rider does not choose a drake nor a drake a rider. One's 'mountbound' is determined when a rider turns 16; His drake is compelled to go to wherever their new rider is at midnight of their 16th birthday. The binding is strong, to the spiritual level; The pair can constantly have a general idea of where the other is, and can tell when each other is in trouble; With great concentration, they can send telepathic messages across any distance. Due to the deep nature of this bond, when a new heir ascends to the throne, they speak as leader of their race, their mountbound as leader of the other. See the 'alliance' thing here? So we have a Dragon King/Queen and a Dragonman King/Queen. Of course, they are allowed homoracial partners to produce an heir; however, the offspring will always be mountbound. It's part of Etah's work on the races to bind them together. As for architecture, think something like Markarth from Skyrim mixed in with Roman and Mesoamerican; the idea is that the buildings are carved into the mountains themselves, but in a classical style with eyries to accompany apartments. A steely marble material trimmed with a golden electrum-esque material will be the primary building material used. A major part of the law system are desideriums, or 'desires'. A desiderium, at its heart, is a duel between mountpartners to determine questions of honor or other issues which are beneath the notice of the judicial system; Often, they are used either to demonstrate superior honor, or to remove accusations. Criminals with a penchant for fighting walk away free men if they win. The typical naming convention isn't decided for me yet, but I know that a drake and dragonman is born with a 'brith name', and when they find their mountbound, gain some alteration of the other's name as a 'covenant name', so named because of the covenant exchanged between mountmates upon meeting each other; Said covenant is basically the ceremony which makes them truly mountmates, and the taking on of each other's name is part of the sealing bond; Should one ever abandon the other's name, the covenant would weaken and have grounds for desecration. Should a bonding covenant ever be desecrated, or broken, the two would be considered 'forsaken'. Since the binding covenant can be exchanged only once, a forsaken individual is left without a mountmate, and is basically plummeted to the bottom of the caste system. A covenant is desecrated should it's sealing bond be broken; Abandoning the covenant name, the death of a mountmate, betraying one's mountmate, performing an action worthy of damnation (therefore severing the tie between the pure soul and damned soul; Think of it as falling to the dark side and thus breaking a Force Bond), or flatout refusing to continue as mountmates. Government As described, the Ascensores are ruled by the Rider Lord and Mount Lord in a co-monarchial system, referred to as a pair as the Dragon Lords. However, the royal 'family' is selected by a different kind of merit; The Regent Council contains ten representatives from each of the realms of the Empire (By ten, I mean ten mountbound pairs). Any Regent who thinks themselves worthier of the throne can issue a challenge to the reigning pair, a desiderium est ad thronum, or 'desire for the throne', often shortened to a thronum desiderium. If the challenger bests the challenged in aerial combat together, followed by ground combat without their partner, they are coronated. The idea is that if they are incapable of defending themselves in single combat, how can they defend the interests of the Empire? As one can guess, there are ten districts, or realms, of the Empire, each with a realm capital where the governor lives. The governor is elected, and appoints a Regent to represent the realm on the Regent Council. The realms are left to their own devices, but are held tightly under the Dragon Lords' rule. As a result, they have cultures of their own and some independence, but the Empire is by no means confederate. Religion The Ascenores are usually a devout people, with temples to Draconis, their god, in every city, with more minor towns and villages maintaining shrines, and the tiniest hamlets keep small wayshrines somewhere for humble services. Due to the transuniversal connection, the Ascensores maintain the Sauran pantheistic belief of 'one God, many Angels', and have gotten most names right; Nocturne and Luna remain, however, Celestius has devolved into 'Celestus', and Amare, Angel of Love, has devolved into 'Amor', and so on. While I've more to come, this is the general outline of my current ideas. Oblivion26' Ideas Lore Well me and Avet had figured a basic outline for the lore, at least for the beginning of civilization. From that I did try to extend it to the beginning of the world, it's planes, and the general workings of the world itself. In the beginning there was nothing but Ouroboros, asleep and dreaming. In this dream, the god imagined great expanses of land filled with life. He saw regions of all kinds; woodlands, deserts, mountains, plains, seas, and all else. And living in these great lands creatures of all kinds thrived; fish swam in the sea, beasts of all kinds roamed the lands of large, and the sky was filled with all things native to the air. Finally; in the crevices between mountains and the shores of the land and beyond, civilization grew and prospered. When the great god awoke, he was determined to recreate the paradise in his dream. Calling his lesser divine kin from places beyond our understanding, he enlisted their help in the creation of this world. The god Aeveon let time and space flow it's proper course and watched it for errors, as Dominion began recording the histories and secrets of the world for eons to come. Rhuuz-Tih and Dromed shaped the lands and seas, as the god Selvarius placed the great winds above them. Jormun created night and day and formed the sun and moon in order to keep the light and shadows in the world intact at all times. Krayhan taught the land how to bear fruit and beget life, and Marana showed the newly-formed how to defend themselves from enemies. Maj formed the essence of magics weak and powerful, and granted their use to the newly-formed as well. Morduin created the gifts of diversity, imagination, and individuality and granted them to the creatures of the world. Finally; Verneitigen, the most powerful of them all, was given the title of paladin of this new world, to defend it and it's life from destruction. When Ouroboros looked upon their work, he was filled with pride and granted the lands his blessing. And at that moment the elder god named this world Erudite, the World of Living Dreams. However; it would not be well forever.... As life grew on and the decades after the world's creation began passing, life began to change. A empire called the Kingdom of Moroitos began to unite and rise in power. Though not alike in species, they were alike in perfection. Their perfection led them to become advanced and create technologies that would not be rediscovered again until eons later. Their civilization grew until it covered Erudite from edge to edge. The Titans looked on in pride at how their creations were turning out. However; the Moroitos were not so gracious about their creators. They began to wonder why they had to stay under the control of such being when they themselves were just as perfect, and even greater. The gods hadn't created a perfect civilization, they had! So, the Moroitos schemed to overthrow the gods and become gods themselves. Fortunately; Morduin heard of these rebellious whispers. Though he tried to warn his fellow Titans, they blew off his worries as little more than mad ramblings. Now Morduin himself had never created races on Erudite, preferring the chaos of the Underworld. Thus, all the races he had created resided there. So when the other Titans wouldn't do anything about the Moroitos, Morduin decided to take problems into his own hands. Whispering words of advice to the leader of the races in the Underworld, Orcus, Morduin set his plans into motion. On a moonless night, the demons and warriors of the Underworld flooded into Erudite and attacked the Moroitos. Through months of bloodshed the two sides fought, but eventually the other Titans finally realized the error of their ways and took away the Moroitos' perfection. The Moroitos were doomed at this point, and the demon easily overtook the empire and destroyed it into oblivion. At this point most of the demons left, though some stayed on Erudite to try and help rebuild civilization after the war. Unfortunately; most races by then shunned and accosted them everywhere they went. They called themselves the Sons of Orcus, eventually shortened to Orcs, but to the other races they were simply known as the Marauders. Meanwhile; the other gods were extremely angered at Morduin. Though he did help defeat the Moroitos, they were angry that Morduin full out destroyed them rather than attempted to make peace and convince the Moroitos to stop their rebellious actions. Also, secretly, they were angry that Morduin destroyed most of the races they had created and nurtured. So they banished Morduin to a pocket dimension, never to enter Erudite and the other planes again. Angered over this injustice, Morduin began to scheme against his divine brethren. Because of this, Morduin became a Titan of not only chaos, but hate. He traveled to a plane long thought abandoned by the other Titans, but had been made the home of an evil goddess. There, Morduin attacked and defeat the goddess, and from her power and spirit created an evil sword named Theyri. Wielding this powerful artifact, Morduin traveled to the fortress where Veneitigen kept watch over Erudite. He convinced the god to wield the sword in order to better protect to world, but alas it was a trap. The sword's overwhelming malice took Verneitigen off guard, and Morduin attacked his brother in his weakness. Though he wasn't able to defeat the powerful divinity, he was able to impale him with the sword and infect him with the corruption of the evil within. Thus Verneitigen tragically became what he had guarded the world from for so many years...he had become it's destruction. With his work done; Morduin returned to his realm, scheming and planning. Meanwhile; the other gods were horrified when they saw what had happened to Verneitigen. But sadly, they couldn't defeat the crazed and evil being and prepared to watch their world be destroyed. Just then, Ouroboros came down and with his great power imprisoned the fallen god in his own fortress. Scolding his fellow gods for failing in their duties to protect the world, he gave them one last chance to keep the world. However; should they fail, Verneitigen would be released, and this time Ouroboros would only stand by as Verneitigen destroyed Erudite. Thus the gods began to watch closely on the world for signs of Morduin's meddling, and the world changed once again...though whether better or worse is up to your discretion, dear reader. Races and Creatures Races Well I had several ideas for a few general races and their specifics and such: Human: Well this race isn't so hard. Though I do hope there's some new cultures or legends these guys have. I personally am thinking of a grey-skinned people native to canyons and such, but that is just a idea. Elves: I was trying to think of something to make our elves unique, and I thought of maybe having elves represent chaos, time, order, and so on and so on. I already have a (probably easy to guess) name for the time elves: the Kronos Elves. Dragon-Men: This is a big race. First off, we do have subspecies for this already (Water, Sky, possibly Earth and/or Fire). We have also made it that most normal dragons and dragon-men have bad blood and bitterness in between them. However; the Sky Dragon-Men do ride Dragons that have put this behind them. Now this also brings up an unanswered question to their anatomy: do they have wings? Though it might have made sense if the Water and Sky Dragon-Men had wings and the Earth ones didn't, if the Sky ones are riding dragons, that probably means they don't have wings, which makes no sense for the other to have if the SKY Dragon-Men don't. So this question is still uncertain. Guardia (tentative name): A sort of equivalent to the Harbingers, this race was created to help Vern protect Erudite before he was corrupted. Now that he's gone they're determined to achieve his cause in his place. Undead/Hellish Nation (unsure): This is the race Avet plans to create. Though i'm not sure how he's gonna set that up, I do hope he has liches and dracolichs :P Orcs: Originally called Sons of Orcus, but the name was shortened to just Orcs. Though proud warriors, i'm also planning for the orcs to be extremely smart and probably basing them on Samurai culture as the samurai were much of the same. Also it is pending whether Trolls are mythic cousins or precursers to Orcs that are stronger and tougher. Dwarves: Have no idea about this race...but I have a feeling Sup will do something with them. Goblinoids (Goblins and Hobgoblins): Not sure whether to include Goblins, as they just be slaves mostly. Hobgoblins though might have a rudimentary steampunk society...but that's still up to debate. Creatures Anyone is allowed to add to this. The more suggestions the better! Technology WIP Story Arcs WIP Regions and Planes Now we only have one continent named and up right now (Eidyn), as well as a few region names and country names within the continent: Eidyn Atalante: Located in the region of Teleios, a peninsula and the surrounding land. Obviously on the coast, i'm planning this land to be like Galicia, Spain http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Galicia_(Spain) and Greece. Maybe a bit or Ireland as well since Galicia and Ireland look similar. They do also have control of a good sized archipelago, not to mention lots of islands in the sea they are next to. Main pop here is the Sea Dragon-Men Xeng: Located in the Shuang region, this is in some cold area of Eidyn, probably the north (though south can work too). This is Kray's EC version of the Malin region and it's Dhragolon. I believe it'll probably have similar customs and such, though it's inhabited by frost elves so who knows. Ascensores: Located in a secluded valley in a mountain range somewhere. They are the odd Dragon-Men out, having allied with dragons. So they're hated by most of my nation and whatever other Dragon-Men nations (the Earth and Fire ones) that appear. Also an avatar of Etah appears to help the civilization out, and to unite the dragons and Sky Dragon-Men. WIP Workings of Magic WIP Maps Well I drew the maps, but unfortunately my scanner is being a jerk and doesn't want to work -_- So I had to take some crappy pic of it. Don't worry, you'll get a MUCH better pic soon enough, but for now you'll have to be satisfied with this: Like I said, it's not a great photo. However; I think you can get a basic idea of what the map looks like. Some lines do appear closer than they actually are. Like the two lines above the large lake on the right side of the map are NOT connected. Also, the rivers and lakes are in blue pen while the continent outline and mountains are in black. Enjoy!...for now at least... FINALLY. The map has arrived! As you can see, the map is open to more users at this point. However; there are 3 regions taken already. The large peninsula at the bottom, under the broken mountain range, is my empire Atalante's region Teleios. The mountain range that turns on itself at the top left, with the river running between it, is Nra's land. And the large land behind the upper right mountains is Kray's region, Shuang. Avet has decided to have his necro nation on a large island near Eidyn, so hopefully Hora can make that island fit in the picture he's making. Well, enjoy! Avetzan1's Ideas Lore & history For this I think I agree with the ideas from Oblivion's bit, although we will of course add more history as more nations are agreed on. World I am thinking a giant flat plain, our area would consist a few continents from an edge where waterfalls would go off the world and travel into a pocket dimension. The other edges would be too far away to get to, so we only know of the one edge. Erudite should be split into about 7 continents in my opinion, at least 4 of them unexplored (for new users). The list of dimensions for me would be: Erudite, Underworld (Brunikor), Overworld (The Hub), The Moon, Land of the two skies (A world which seems like everything is destroyed here, it is where they think they will go in bad life), The Dark Mist's (A version of Limbo for the religion) & finally The Red Caves (An origin for many twisted creatures that couldn't fit in with the lore in the underworld). Species For species, we should take a twist on it from the main ideas, of course most things can stay the same, but we must have our own version which is not a complete copy. So far, I'm agreeing to people's own ideas about what they have, I see nothing bad about them. The Undead I plan to be doing a lot in the undead-ness of the wiki. For one: They should have originated alongside demons & other evil factions, but then had a severe dispute and separated. They will be around a mountainous area with cave systems, with one connecting a portal from Erudite to the land of the skies, the dark mist's & the underworld. They will be territorial and rather intimidating. They are not really evil, just dark-looking. There will be things from skeletal soldiers & farmers all the way to liches, ghosts & vampires. The Elves I think the Elves should be obsessed with magics & gods. Many subdivisions of them such as: priests, bandits & war elves. The monstrous creatures I think there should be big beasts in Erudite & beyond. Dragons, krakken, dark beasts & gorgons.Everything like that, and of course creatures of our own design aswell. Demons The Demons (Not Daemons), would be the hellish creatures of nightmares. Controlling the full underworld and being generally evil. Religion I think we should definitely have stuff like the soul, afterlives & monstrous beasts in the world. In would expand lore greatly and give many perspectives on things in the land. Magic The magic (Maj) in the world should be able to do many things. From bolts of energy to regenerating wounds, anything really. Krayfish's Ideas Specific Ideas Shuang Shunag is a vast, icy plain covering northern Eidyn (or southern depending on how it goes). From the land adjacent to it, it slopes upward then becomes a large plateau. At the coast is a steep cliff next to a cold ocean. Throughout this plateau are dotted rocky outcroppings and mountains. Although the snow does not melt during the summer months, plants and other trees can thrive here. The flora here appears crystalline, blue and icy. Shuang is an ice desert with very little snowfall, yet the locals manage to thrive here. In Shuang is a vast empire known as Xeng, inhabited by frost elves. Shuang Creatures *Spirit Dragon - A benevolent species of dragon capable of speech. They are ethereal creatures often summoned by Xeng Shamen. They live in the mountains and serve as guardians and protectors. They intensely distrust the dragon-men, however. *Mammoth - Much like the real-life extinct counterpart. Mammoths are farmed by the Xeng *Bashe - A gigantic ice serpent capable that preyed on mammoths *Yeren - A yeti-like creature about ten feet tall. It prefers to keep quiet to itself. *White Tiger - A tiger that brings snowfall to wherever it dashes. *Nine Phoenix - A giant ice-phoenix with nine heads. It is a hostile creature. *Snow bear - A creature much like the real-life polar bear. *Ice spirits - These are creatures that inhabit the land of Shuang. Nature spirits in a nutshell. Frost Elves Frost Elves are elves that are native to the region of Shuang. They are named as such because of their versatility in surviving the near-inhospitable region. They are highly adept magic users, though the Frost Elves of Shuang have differing ideologies among one another. Between the Frost Elves, they debate among one another between magic and technology. Although all frost elves can use magic, some believe it should not be used because borrowing the powers of the gods disrupts the balance. Others believe that since the magic is there, it should be taken advantage of. Cities in Xeng *Yang Bao - the capital of Xeng. It is a fortified city rumored to be impenetrable. *Shui - A cliffside port city. A vast armada of wooden ships waits here. *Shan Di - A mountain city *Lang - A city in the southern (or northern if Shuang is in the southern part), which serves as the border of the Xeng Empire. Xeng Culture and Government Xeng culture revolves heavily around meditating and communicating with the spirits. They are highly attuned with nature. Xeng is divided into two main regions: The Imperial Lands and the Nomad Wilds. The Imperial Lands are highly civilized with a vast amount of cities covering different regions. The Imperials' central stronghold is the city of Yang Bao, a fortified city rumored to be impenetrable. The Nomad Wilds are the untamed wilderness of Shuang. While the Nomads are better magic users, the Imperials have better technology (their most advanced piece of tech is similar to the earliest created cannon in Earth history). Neither side is good nor evil. The Imperials are aggressive expansionists, while the Nomads are savage hunters. The Nomads want to reclaim the land for hunting grounds, while the Imperials want to expand across the entirety of Shuang and expand their knowledge. Currently, they are on the brink of civil war with one another, and both sides are appealing to the Spirit Dragons for help with one another. General Ideas Gods and Titans Regarding the gods and Titans, we ought to use the same ones as in Omniverse GC so that the two wikis share a connection. Morduin, for example, would be the dragon god of chaos that seeks vengeance after his banishment. Essentially, they could be the same because the Titans project themselves into this new universe. World For the world, I'm thinking it should be a collection of pocket dimensions that are linked together in a multiverse. There's a central one with is a large flat world, while there are multiple smaller ones which are spherical. Brunikor would be the analogue of an underworld and where Demons dwell. The Hub would be the area where the gods live. This world's moon could be its own plane where another species may live (the closest thing the wiki will have to aliens). Species Stock fantasy species should be fine so long as they have a unique twist to them. Elves for example, can have multiple subspecies that are so different from one another that they are barely recognizable as part of the same species. Magic Magic would be referred to as Maj, though it would be explained from a fantastic perspective rather than scientific. Magic is the energy drawn from the power of the god named Maj who is completely neutral about the world. A magic-user has to give up some of his own energy in exchange for using the powers so there exists a law of equivalent exchange as well. Majora's revenge's ideas races abominations the abominations are monstrous creatures that create new types of soldiers by mutating other races. current types primal jel: an oozing purple drop of gelatin with a large central eye on it's nucleus it moves rather slowly but is rather hard to kill due to that it has no flesh. spider eel: a monstrous eel that has spider limbs and shoots webs from it's mouth it measures 8ft in length. spidergnash:a mutant spider that has grown to 5 ft around. golems golems are large elemental beings. the differant golems are suited for differant enviorments Lava golem: a volcanic golem specialized in fire and mountain regions . they can breathe lava and form volcanic gasses in their hands and shoot the gasses at enemies. mechanical golem a mechanical golem formed in scrap heaps or over great amounts of time. they eat metal to form sharp metal plates to attack with or to heal wounds. sound golem Horakoeri's ideas Dwarves This topic has been mentioned before (By Nra or Kray if I remember correctly), saying that Sup would or could look into it. But I would like to volunteer for the Dwarves as well. Inspiration will mostly come from LotR (DUH), as in, the mountains (Bharad, etc...). Mines, Kings, Clans, etc... Worldmap My photoshop skills have been increasing lately and if anyone would like I can create a gigantic worldmap in my spare time, but still don't expect a super realistic map like one made by famous artists. I would use different colours to indicate the different environments and biomes. Small cities, villages, capitals and fortresses, I would add it all. Just give me a sketch to start with and I'll let magic commence. Some other ideas *Elementals *Different languages, and with different I would mean a complete new language. The main language (english) would be called 'Common Tongue', maybe have every species have their own unique language and some dialects. Admins As for the admins, I think Oblivion and Avetzan would do a good job, I'm an admin on several wikis but lack the real experience within major wikis. I'm still wondering who will make the coding of the homepage though. And isn't it possible to have one more admin (or a different one) to compensate the different time zones? Governments I've taken an intrest in all types of different governments and began studying them for a private project, if people want me to handle that domain (or is there someone else more boss in that?) I'll be happy to apply :P I've got a word document about all known types of governments and would like to create a page on this new wiki describing them :) My Plans for nations etc Everything between [] means that it will have a link when implemented on the wiki. Andavronian Empire The Empire is one of the largest Civilisations on Khyorgan (the dimension I would place the AE in), it is ruled by a Human Emperor|Emperor. While the Empire usually stays clear of global affairs it will still take part in major conflicts if it threatens its safety. Cities *Aradesh: Aradesh is the capital of the Andavronian Empire, it is where the Emperor's seat is located and where the headquarters of the Paladins lies. *Thereth: Thereth is a city located in the center of Andavronia, it is a commercial hub as every road in the continent leads to this city. Culture Andavronian are patriotic citizens, they wish to defend their home at all costs and do not tolerate corruption. If the Emperor were to overthrow the Senate in 782 they would surely revolt against his rule. Their architecture is very advanced as they use a form of concrete reinforced with metal piping inside it, this way they have been able to build grand designs of cathedrals and palaces alike. History For main article, see: History The Andavronian Empire was founded in XXX, at that time it was ruled by a Senate without an Emperor. In XXX an Emperor rose in power and gained complete control, he kept the Senate as he would lose his popularity. He gave them their usual tasks and he himself ruled as a totalitarian Emperor. Military Doctrine For main article, see: Military The Andavronian Empire is known to have a strong and well-trained military, they have some of the best weaponry available due to their trade agreements with the Dwarves. The large Mithril deposits in Neyasthen allow them to have much desired armor. Archei Clans A group of Dwarven Clans living in the mountain range Archei, they have a trade agreement with the AE, they are given Mithril which they then forge into weapons and armour, they receive 35% of the traded Mithril.